


初恋自救手册

by luna2019



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna2019/pseuds/luna2019
Summary: 青春期少年会爱上兔女郎吗
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/何洛洛
Kudos: 8





	初恋自救手册

**Author's Note:**

> 青春期少年会爱上兔女郎吗

01  
在焉栩嘉短暂的暑假中，陪何洛洛逛街算得上他最讨厌的事之一。咖啡厅永远放着爵士乐，后厨飘来泛苦的焦糖香气。他对这些价格不菲的精致甜点毫无兴趣，正如何洛洛也分不清他在游戏里的各种装备。桌上那块冰激凌蛋糕还没半个巴掌大，她拿着金色小勺慢悠悠地吃，以至于大部分冰激凌都融化成了粘稠的液体。焉栩嘉盯着她嘴角沾上的那点白色奶油，不受控制地开始脸红。他想起何洛洛上次给他口交时被弄了一脸精液，算是段尴尬而色情的回忆。虽然她当时并没有生气，去洗手间冲了把脸便又回来和他腻在一起。有时焉栩嘉也不由得怀疑她是不是患有失忆症，所以才显得对一切都满不在乎。只需要融化一份冰激凌的时间，她便能轻松地忘掉每段爱情与每段痛苦。所以焉栩嘉绝不会问她我们现在算什么关系之类的问题，因为她肯定会露出一贯真挚又漫不经心的笑容：sorry，我好像没听懂。

何洛洛最令人讨厌的也是这点，花粉遍地，没心没肝。在焉栩嘉看来，她的伪装不过像蝴蝶的茧那样脆弱，轻轻一捏就能连着里面的幼虫一起杀死。可夏之光张颜齐却似乎全然没意识到，乐得陪她玩这种过家家游戏。他已经厌烦了每天打工完回到家，听见他们的笑声与交谈声从厨房传来。他从没见过像何洛洛这么笨的女生，煎个蛋都能被溅起来的油星烫到手。明明一点伤口都没有留下，夏之光却还在那紧张得要死。焉栩嘉看着她将手背到身后，笑眯眯地说没关系的，他不禁在心里翻了个白眼：虚伪。

狭小的出租屋内只放得下一张密度板折叠桌，何洛洛的到来使空间变得更加拥挤。她坐在焉栩嘉左手边，吃饭时他们的肩膀总会不经意地挨到一起。家里难得吃火锅，电磁炉摆在桌上，牛油锅底的香气充溢了整个房间。焉栩嘉看着汤里薄薄一层红油，意识到张颜齐这个川渝人居然为了迁就她放弃了特辣锅底。他本打算埋头吃饭速战速决，偏偏何洛洛就是不让他好过。她要么自作主张给他夹菜，要么费了好大功夫弄不起来一个鱼丸。“嘉嘉，嘉嘉我想吃这个——”她极自然地向他求助。焉栩嘉去厨房拿了个汤勺塞她手里，心里却还在纠结她干嘛来找自己，去找夏之光或者张颜齐不好吗。他们就这样陷入了无休止的拉锯战，一个耿耿于怀，一个置若罔闻。只有在开房的时候能拥有短暂的和平。廉价宾馆的走廊窄到容不下两个人并排走，何洛洛在后面拉着他的手，小心翼翼地避开地上那些意义不明的污渍。在这种地方上床像翻阅一本盗版小说，很多地方印错了字，油墨溢出来，但偶尔能看到一张鲜艳又清晰的插图。何洛洛就是那张插图。因为她身上的甜杏仁香气，因为她温热的身体与柔软的嘴唇，他可以暂时忽略这逼仄的房间与墙上的霉斑。虽然在那个夏天焉栩嘉还是个未成年的高中生，但他已经明白上床时说的一切话都不用当真。在床上他可以吻她，可以喊她姐姐或者洛洛，可以不去纠结她到底有没有心。而第二天在自家的饭桌上，他们又变回关系紧张的陌生人。

有时他们刚做完也不急着睡觉，焉栩嘉从背后抱住她，聊一些没什么意思的话题。她会问嘉嘉你想考哪所大学啊，你功课复习得怎么样了啊，像一个真正负责的姐姐那样。焉栩嘉听腻了便不耐烦地去咬她脖颈，她一边躲一边笑，转过身来揉乱他的头发。玩累了她便倒头就睡，连句晚安都想不起来要说。窗外巨幅广告牌的灯光透进来，红色粉色随机切换，于是白色床单也被映成各种颜色。焉栩嘉躺在这样的灯光里，觉得自己是一尊正在被染色的蜡像，而同一张床上的何洛洛却像血泊中的睡美人。他想起他们第一次相遇，她抱着手提包在屋檐下躲雨，浑身湿漉漉，眼妆花成调色盘。可焉栩嘉当时觉得她好漂亮。他记得自己的心像老式爆米花机器那样“轰”的一声炸开，里面盛的全是爱情的糖浆。他主动提议要送她回家，他们撑着一把伞走了很久，仿佛在拍二十年前的纯情偶像剧。她家在知名的别墅区，焉栩嘉看着眼前这栋可以用“巨大”来形容的建筑物，想象不出她要怎样在里面生活。分别前他们交换了姓名，她还郑重其事地重复了好几遍他的名字。那段时间焉栩嘉反复梦到这一幕，在梦里她笑得甜蜜又白痴，极亲昵地喊他嘉嘉。她明明没有这样叫过他，可他就是梦到了。大抵梦总是不讲道理的，爱情也是。

02  
第二次见面是两个月以后的事了。那天最后一门期末考试结束，焉栩嘉去帮张颜齐看店。他们的瓷砖店开在建材城里，和一众豆腐块般的小店没什么不同。刚走到门口便听见夏之光和一个女孩的说笑声传出来，只见她穿着小吊带与牛仔短裤，坐在柜台上晃悠着两条又细又白的腿。何洛洛。他脱口而出。她抬眼看过去，有些疑惑地歪着头：请问你是……？从那一刻起，他心心念念的重逢变成了笑话。

但这还没有结束。何洛洛住进了他们家，张颜齐说是前一天晚上在路边捡到的，她也不肯回去，便暂时成了他们中的一员。反正她挥金如土，他们又确实缺钱。焉栩嘉记不清从什么时候起他们变成了炮友，但他真正见识到何洛洛的真面目是因为另一件事。街道对面商铺的老板有个刚成年的女儿，长得很朴素，笑起来露出两个酒窝。焉栩嘉记不住她的名字，但看得出来她喜欢夏之光很久了。女孩一有空就往他们店里跑，红着脸听夏之光介绍那些大同小异的瓷砖。焉栩嘉倒无所谓她会不会成为他的嫂子，只是夏之光似乎并没有这方面的想法。有一天焉栩嘉兼职结束得早，等他回到店里，发现夏之光张颜齐都不在，只有何洛洛倚着柜台打游戏。她身上那件大了好几个码的T恤是夏之光常穿的那件，下摆过于宽大，使她看起来像光着两条腿。

这时那个暗恋夏之光的女孩走了过来，当她看见何洛洛身上那件熟悉的男款T恤时，脸上的笑容瞬间变得僵硬。焉栩嘉怀疑她下一秒就要落荒而逃，而何洛洛甚至还没有说一句话。女孩终于嗫嚅着开口：请问夏之光在吗……何洛洛放下手机看着她，露出一个温柔到无可挑剔的微笑。不在哦。她语气轻松地回答，像在教堂吟诵赞美诗：你找我男朋友有什么事吗，我回家后可以转告他。女孩的脸色彻底灰败下来，她颤抖着向焉栩嘉投去求救的目光，但他只是在一旁冷漠地看着这场闹剧。有某瞬间他确实想去揭穿何洛洛的谎言，但随即脑海里的另一个声音对他说：看看吧，看她会怎样结束这场表演。一败涂地的女孩低着头快步离开，何洛洛望着她远去的背影，缓缓收敛了笑容。她不笑的时候眼里空荡荡，如同仿生机器人被拆了电池。焉栩嘉忽然感到遍体生寒。也许她的老师从小要求她每天默念十遍“微笑是必需品”，活像那种大山里的童养媳认定“丈夫就是天”。这种话听起来很苍白无力，因为没有人能永远杜绝焦虑与痛苦，但何洛洛却会强迫自己遵守。她思考不了太复杂的事，如果有人告诉她她的使命是给大家带来快乐，那么她一定会去严格执行。原来她真的没有心，她就是个棉花糖捏出来的假人，放在阳光下融化，什么也不会剩下。

可那一刻焉栩嘉忽然原谅她了，原谅她的天真，原谅她无师自通的罪恶。其实他们之间本没有爱也没有恨，所以他永远不会被辜负。他闭上眼睛抱住何洛洛，将脸埋进她温暖的颈窝。以前的焉栩嘉决不会允许自己在她面前露出这样狼狈又脆弱的一面，但现在他无所谓了。他好想对她说你在我面前不需要伪装，不需要完美，不需要当什么好孩子。你可以笑也可以哭，可以高贵也可以卑劣。但最后他只是问她为什么要骗那个女孩。何洛洛撅着嘴说因为她整天缠着光光又不买东西，好烦。说完又有点心虚：你会怪我吗？焉栩嘉说当然不。她欢呼着挽住他手臂，眼中透出狡黠：“那你明天能陪我去逛街吗？”他点点头说好。

03  
于是在那个夏天，焉栩嘉的初恋与青春期终于正式宣告结束。

end


End file.
